


[podfic] Beginner's Guide To Caring For Your Fallen Angel:

by accrues



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: Could caring for a fallen angel be for you?Fallen Angels can be a trying bunch. Anyone dealing with one on a daily basis is probably in over their heads. Luckily there's this guide to help...





	[podfic] Beginner's Guide To Caring For Your Fallen Angel:

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginner’s Guide to Caring for Your Fallen Angel:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839888) by [SueBob99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/pseuds/SueBob99). 



> Sequel in the works <3

Length: 00:03:54

Download as [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n91ra7cp8758b96/%5Blucifer%5D_Beginner%27s_Guide_To_Caring_For_Your_Fallen_Angel.m4b) [4.0MB] or [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7d90zvv2dd16n2d/%5Blucifer%5D_Beginner%27s_Guide_To_Caring_For_Your_Fallen_Angel.mp3) [3.9MB] @ mediafire.


End file.
